A need exists for a tensioner system made from at least one pair of tensioner assemblies to provide a direct acting riser tensioner system with reduced frictional losses as fluid moves through hoses.
A further need exists for a tensioner system that provides controls at a location on a hydraulic cylinder or a fluid containment storage.
A need exists for a tensioner system having a fluid containment storage attached to a hydraulic cylinder with an integrated riser recoil system in direct communication between the fluid containment storage and the hydraulic cylinder.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.